Acceptance
by TitanPandora
Summary: Antonio had one hell of a ride in high school, but he thought it was all over. But not when he got a letter to go to a reunion for his class. He now has to bring himself up to show he is dating a guy, even though he bullied gay people, and also that he was alright. Main Paring- Spamano USUK GerIta
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Antonio closed his eyes tightly, he gripped a piece of paper in his hand that he was close to ripping to shreds. The paper had gold words saying HIGH SCHOOL REUNION COME JOIN US! Antonio didn't want to go because he probably failed harder in life then everyone. Antonio was a poor boy in high school trying to get by with bad grades, hormones, and a huge family divorce that his parents created. That all lead him to bully and be feared by everyone in the school. Also he loved to go after the gay kids for some reason, they always shivered as he went down that hall.

The irony of this moment is that he turned out gay. He wasn't shaming himself. After he got out of hell he went to college and he met the most beautiful person who name was, Lovino Romano Vargas. And even though the kid is a thunder beam and says hurtful words they love each over deeply to the part they would die for each over. "Antonio?" That sweet voice asked as a warm hand was placed over the crippling paper. "I'm not going back to hell, Lovino. Not today." Antonio hissed looking over his shoulder to see the beauitful yellow cat-like eyes that stared into his soul. "Hell?" Lovino asked unfolding the grip slowly taking his fingers out of the grip and retreiving the paper.

"You never told me about high school, did it suck ass." Lovino asked tilting his head. His eyebrows knitted together giving him the sweet look Antonio wished he could always see. "Yeah it did. I had two friends and I bullied people." Antonio sighed, Lovino sighed softly not liking how depressed Antonio was acting. "You mean your idiot friends, Gilbert and Francis." Lovino asked raising an eyebrow. "Surpisingly no, I met them at a bar six years ago. My two friends were Alfred Fredrick Jones who always told people his middle name wasn't Fredrick but Freedom. And Ludwig, nobody really knew his last name." Antonio pursed his lips.

"You remember Feliciano, correct?" Lovino asked crossing the room to put the keddle on the stove to make some tea. "How could I forget your lovable little brother." Antonio smiled going to the window to see inside the kitchen, loving to see Lovino sway his hips as he moved. "He married to some dude named Ludwig Beilschmidt, he's a totally asshole and i don't like him, but he makes Feliciano happy so i have to live with him." Lovino mumbled the last part to himself. Antonio smirked loving how caring Lovino was but he always hid it. "My Ludwig was a skinny little fellow who really could pack a punch. He probably got some thropy wife who hangs off his arm and lives on island." Antonio scoffed smiling as he took the tea Lovino handed to him.

"Don't you want to see your friends, show off me and your growth spurt." Lovino asked sitting next to him and giving him a friendly nudge. Antonio let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around Lovino and kissing the top of his head. Antonio always found it cute when he would do a cute gesture, how his little Lovi ears would always turn a deep shade of crimson. "You could of warned me Tomato Jerk." Lovino hissed as he regained his cool and he rubbed at the spot Antonio kissed. He gave the latter a small smile and quickly flashed up to give him a quick peck before resting happily while blushing madly. "Ok my tomato we can go, so I could show them the new Antonio." Antonio laughed pinching one of Lovino's plump, puffed out cheeks before taking a sip of the tea letting out a loud whine when it burned his tounge. "You should of blown on it, jerk." Lovino chuckled darkly giving him a small bump and Antonio laughed just loving these moments. _You'll see who succeeded and who didn't, come to the high school reunion to show off your sucess_

/\\\\ 

"Lovi have you seen my red shirt, the one with no stains on it!" Antonio asked walking through the warm cottage. Antonio watched Lovino pop his head out from one of the doors holding the shirt. "I was just about to pack it, now stop worrying." Lovino puffed out his cheeks before disappearing. He could see his stressed mood was also stressing Lovino out too. Antonio walked over to the bedroom seeing Lovino folding the red shirt and setting it neatly into the bag. He walked over wrapping his arms around Lovino's small waist and leaning in to smell his hair, which smelled of female-like shampoo and tomatoes, because this crazy gay family loved their tomatoes.

"I'm sorry its just those guys were like my only family and they are probably not going to like how I magically changed to a gay unicorn." Antonio murmured kissing the top of the smaller boy's head. "You aren't gay enough for me to recongize, tomato jerk." Lovino smiled softly as Antonio chuckled softly sitting on the plush bed helping his lover fold the clothing. "Am I wearing some kind suit or do you need me to burrow a dress from Feli." Lovino finally asked looking up with a small look. It almost reminded Antonio of the kdis he would stand over and laugh evilly as he stoled there money and books, making them late for class.

"No I want them all to know that I love Lovino Romano Vargas the man, by choice." Antonio smiled widely leaning over to hug Lovino close to his body. He felt the man rest his head on Antonio's chest as he leaned down on the bed and Antonio wiggled into the covers as he drapped them over their bodies. "What time is it." Lovino yawned feeling tired. Antonio looked over catching the clock on the side of the bed. "10:45. Seems like the right time to go to bed since we have to wake up and drive to the hotel 4 hours away." Antonio murmured leaning back down into his pillow rubbing Lovino's back making the boy purr like a cat as he slowly fell asleep. Antonio smiled to himself kissing the top of his head and falling asleep himself.

/\\\

_"Come on faggot give me the money, before things get physical." Antonio hissed slamming his fist into his palm. Alfred was standing on his right looking meancing while Ludwig stood off to the side with a proud smirk on his face. "Please I don't have any!" The poor boy whined loudly covering his face. "Yeah right just give me what you have, i'll go easy on you at lunch." Antonio cackled gripping the boy's hair. This was Kiku Honda, an exchange student from some Asian country. His half-brother Yao got this torturest treatment from him being outed in front of everyone._

_"I only have enough money for lunch, please let me go!" Kiku whined fresh tears lining the ivory face. "Oh suck it up kid, give us your money or we'll make you late." Alfred smiled widely as Kiku slowly pulled out 10 bucks from his wallet. His hands shook violently as it was snatched up from Antonio and held in the air to see if its real. "See you around Kiku." Alfred smiled ruffling the black bob. "Ludwig, wait to I tell Feliciano about you." Antonio stopped dead in his dream track, he never remember this memory. He moved closer to see Ludwig paled and his cheeks flush. "How do you know that name." Ludwig clenched his hand into a tight fist. "He was my friend when he moved to Japan. He always talked about Ludwig coming back to him." Kiku hissed back. "You must be mistaken it was a her." Ludwig walked over the lanky teen leaned over to give Kiku a full blown German glare he was famous for._

_"Feliciano wore dresses for fun Ludwig he was a boy." Kiku walked briskly past the stunned German making sure to smack into his stomach not being able to reach his shoulders. "What? I liked a guy." Ludwig whispered to himself before walking off. Antonio held back himself, wanting to run off to the skinny teen and telling him it was alright, because it really was, but Ludwig looked about to die. He slammed his fist into a wall before walking off._

_Its alright to like boys, Ludwig..._

Antonio opened his eyes quickly not wanting to jolt awake from the form that laid on his chest snoring softly. He always remembered those days, the day Ludwig found out the girl he was head over heels with was actually a cross dressing boy and Alfred best friend coming out gay and Alfred punching him in the face. Antonio always just stood there blankly always watching his friends fall off the boat. Ludwig over thinking life and Alfred screaming in the shower crying while Antonio pressed his ear to the door wanting no one else to hurt.

"Lovi we need to wake up." Antonio whispered softly shaking the shoulder of the amber haired boy. He never felt ashamed about Lovino, Lovino was life, Lovino was his missing piece, Lovino was everything he needed and wanted when he was teenager. Lovino was his best friend who talked to him about everything. Lovino was his dad, there to scold him and make him feel like the worst. Lovino was his mom, motherly and always baking and ready to give kisses when he felt his worst. Lovino was most certainly his lover, the man who he held hands with, kissed, and did adult thing, in which Lovino was great in bed, everything a woman wanted in a man. but Lovino was his, all Antonio, Antonio would brand Lovino if he could.

He always seen boys and woman hitting on _his_ Lovino. Lovino wasn't some toy, he was a man, the most important man that lived. He could make Antonio the happiest and also make him feel shit and Antonio would always come back to his Lovino. "Ngh I don't want too." Lovino replied digging his face into Antonio chest. Antonio only smiled running his hand through the dark red tinted locks. "Come on baby, its my time to show those bastards that your beautiful." Antonio laughed as Lovino murmured innocent things. "You can sleep in the car if you want, we can shower at the hotel, too." Antonio added as Lovino slowly raised his head from his chest. Sleep lusted yellow eyes stared at him as Lovino lowered his head scratching neck.

"Lets go my love!" Antonio chimed jumping out of the bed motioning for Lovino to follow him. Coffee awaited him with a wide smile. Lovino only motioned him on leaning on his elbow as he looked around seeing the suit case. "Let me get some things together, and get myself up, then i'll join you." Lovino sighed digging his face back into the pillow. Antonio only smiled walking out into the kitchen in only a white shirt and boxers, the color of Spain's flag of course. He put the grinded beans into the coffee pot and added the water. He got out the white cups and puttting them under the machine. Warm liquid shooted out as Antonio filled up his and then expertly switched out his for Lovino's as the coffee finished. Antonio smiled setting the cup down on the table leaning on the edge of the table sipping his coffee

_Its alright to like boys, Ludwig_

_Nobody is 100% straight, Alfred_

Antonio shook his head. Only if he could of said that when they were dying inside. He lowered his eyes to the coffee, seeing his reflection. He was alright and he was in a comitted realtionship with a boy. He had a job earning a fair amount money and had a boyfriend. He wasn't insane in the head, and he had a guy hanging off his arm. He had friends who loved him for who he was, and he came home to a beautiful guy. What was wrong with being gay. All Antonio wanted to do is see his high school teenage self and tell him about future. Tell him about Lovino, him having a job, all the right things to say, and mostly that things just got better.

No need for his old self to cry himself to sleep, no needing to see a therapist, self-harm, or be scared and tired of running. He just needed to smile and look around. Running wasn't going to help. Just turn around and find the right path, he was just lost. "I'm back." Lovino annouced still out of it but only Antonio could find him cute at this moment. Lovino took the coffee giving a cautious blow at the rising steam before taking a slow sip. "We are behind, Antonio. We need to put these in to go cups and go." Lovino smiled softly at him. "Ok Lovi we'll get dress and then go!" Antonio chimed kissing Lovino's head before strolling back to his room. He could hear faintly Lovino getting out to go cups to put these in.

Antonio put on some skinny jeans that Lovino got him for Christmas since as Lovino stated 'he needed to look more boyfriend material.' Antonio chuckled darkly as he remembered that and pulled on a soft green t-shirt. He watched out of the corner of his eye, Lovino entering pulling out some red pants and swiftly pulling down the grey sweat- pants and wiggling into them. He pulled off one of Antonio's old shirts, giving him a nice view of his tan back. Lovino quickly got out a white t-shirt and a scarf in which he wrapped around his neck before turning around. "You know its weird, when you watch me change." Lovino blushed a dark crimson, Antonio only chuckled going up and hugging the boy close to his body. "But i love seeing your back, its so beautiful." Antonio whined swaying them back and forth rather harshly. "Saying that will get your finger accidently cut off." Lovino hissed as Antonio laughed kissing the top of Lovino's head before letting the boy go.

Lovino stepped hard on his foot and then went to get the bag. Antonio smiled softly even though his foot was throbbing his pain, Lovino was rather harsh but he only did it to protect himself. Lovino's childhood was rather harsh, he was thrown into a foster home in which he didn't get much care. He watched out for the lady who nursed Feliciano all the time always staring at her. He remembered Lovino telling him that the lady would sometimes glare back at him and stir Feliciano rather harshly when he would fall asleep. To Antonio, Lovino was an A+ brother. "Lets stop staring into space and get into the car." Lovino hissed glaring daggers at Antonio while he was carrying two rather large suit cases. Antonio swooped in grabbing the suitcases and walking to the care throwing them into the back, to Lovino's distain of course. And made there way to the hotel.

/\\\

Antonio pulled up to the rather large hotel feeling his nerves start up in his stomach. He quietly shook Lovino making the man jolt awake looking around. "Were here sweetheart." Antonio smiled softly. He got out of the car opening the back and grabbing the leather suit cases. "What did you pack in here, bricks?" Antonio joked as Lovino just laughed quietly and sleepily. He watched Lovino go up to him grabbing his own suitcase letting Antonio carry his. "Thank you." Antonio laughed walking into the hotel. It was rather beautiful, he could already see the 2014 Hetalia High School Reuion banner. "I'm here for the high school thing." Antonio said to the pretty lady who was running the desk. "Oh ok all of you guys are on floor three. You are?" She asked looking up. "Antonio Hernandez Carrriedo Fernandez." Antonio smiled as the lady stared blankly at him. "Yeah we have you." She laughed. "Pretty long name you got there." She smiled giving him the key to the room. "I'm Spanish, what do you expect." Antonio joked back picking up his bag again and heading over to Lovino.

"The lady just looked like she was on gun point, what the hell did you do." Lovino asked laughing hard. "I told her my full name and she paled." Antonio laughed walking towards the elevator. It binged loudly and Lovino and Antonio shuffled in. "Click three." Antonio said as Lovino jammed his finger into the button. "Hope we have a double bed." Lovino grumbled as Antonio agreed. He found it very hard to go to sleep without Lovino, remembering when his little tomato went to Italy to see his family and how both of them didn't get a blink asleep, since they were so use to sleeping with each over. When they got to the floor there was a bunch of people there. Talking, laughing, playing childish games, running around, it was almost like he was back in the school halls. He dodged people despertly trying not to be seen. He reached the room, 182, opening the door quickly as him and Lovino was pushed in the room. "Oh my god I almost got crushed by some dude." Lovino panted falling down onto the thankfully double bed. "Eh, its like school all over again!" Antonio laughed dropping his suit case and laying next to his Lovino.

"Do they have any water, i'm parched." Lovino asked sitting up. there was water but the bucket they were in was empty, no ice. "I will get ice for you!" Antonio chimed kissing Lovino's forehead before grabbing the bucket and going out into the hall. It somehow cleared up to Antonio's surpise. "Antonio!" Someone screamed down the hall and he was tackled to the ground almost landing on the metal bucket. Alfred Fredrick Freedom Jones stared at him with wide baby blue eyes. "I missed you so much, dude!" Alfred chimed rolling off Antonio so the boy could get up. "Eh you almost made me land on the bucket!" Antonio snapped standing up. "I'm not young anymore." Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "Woah dude who pissed in your cereal." Alfred laughed standing up. "I wanted to get the gang back together, maybe go get some money." Alfred chuckled darkly as Antonio glared at him. "Leave me out then, Ludwig wouldn't do it anymore either, were more manly now." Antonio started walking off to get that ice but Alfred grabbed his arm so they could walk together. "Have you seen Luddy, he said he was going to be late since he is coming from Germany." Alfred sighed rolling his eyes. "You've been texting Ludwig?" Antonio asked tilting his head. "Yeah the kid doesn't even have a facebook, I ran into someone who knew him and he gave me his number." Alfred chimed. "You went to Germany?" Antonio asked as Alfred rolled his eyes. "Lets stop playing twenty questions. We can talk when he comes." Alfred mumbled. "Hey getting some ice for the wife." Alfred chuckled looking at the bucket.

Antonio paled and stopped walking. He had no wife, he had a boyfriend. "No." He stated simply holding the bucket closer to his chest. "So no wife?" Alfred asked. "A lover?" He finished. "Of course." Antonio finally said going to the machine and pressing the button for the ice to come out and fill the bucket. "Oh you got an intrest too, mine is back in the room doing whatever eyebrushing is." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows letting out a soft laugh. "I know that fucking laugh." Someone with a very gruff voice said from the room. Antonio and Alfred looked up and both paled. Ludwig stood over them, he was now buff, like muscles buldging from his coat. He slicked back his hair giving him a more stoic look. He stood proud and tall with shoulder almost big like the Berlin wall. "Holy shit your ripped." Alfred laughed as Ludwig massaged his temples. "Yes I went to a training camp with my brother, in which we got 'ripped'." Ludwig sighed making air quotes at the end.

"Wow you guys became asses." Alfred laughed smiling softly and childishly. "Life changes people." Ludwig murmured but he glared closer at Antonio. "Are Gilbert's friend?" He asked as Antonio nodded. "You know my drinking buddie Gil, last time I went out he was going on and on about Birdie." Antonio chimed giving Ludwig a childish look. "Yes Gilbert is my older brother." Ludwig murmured. "Oh god really, thats so cool! You must be West!" Antonio chimed as Ludwig rolled his eyes nodding. "Did Birdie accpet Gilbert's feelings or left to poor drunken idiot out in the dust." Antonio asked as Alfred made a fake gagging motion. "Yes Matthew agreed to a date." Ludwig rolled his eyes Alfred looked up to the name Matthew looking down. "Yay for Gilbert!" Antonio chimed clapping happily. "You mean Gilbert is gay." Alfred scoffed and Ludwig and Antonio looked over to him. "What's wrong with Gilbert being gay." He and Ludwig both said at the same time giving him a very cold glare. "Nothing, nothing, geez you guys are such girls." Alfred scoffed as Antonio and Ludwig started. "182 is me, see you guys later and _do _stop by." Antonio smiled innocently as he slipped into the room making sure they didn't see in.

To his surpise Lovino was in the bathroom putting away shampoo and other bathroom products. "Got the ice!" Antonio chimed not knowing Alfred and Ludwig had their ears pressed to the door. "About time it took you like 10 minutes!" A gruff male voice answered back and Ludwig could hear people shuffling around in the room. "I know that voice." Ludwig hissed putting his head in his hand trying to the remember. "That was a male's voice!" Alfred pleaded as Ludwig tapped his foot sighing. "Not now Alfred, that voice belongs to someone that I know." Ludwig started walking until Alfred watch him get tackled to the ground by someone with light brown hair. "Luddy some guy was staring at me! Don't leave me." A shrilled voice yelled that belong to a boy as Alfred smirked to himself. "They were just looking Feli, don't worry." Ludwig said softly trying to calm the childish boy down and walking into a room. "My god i'm not the only one." Alfred laughed softly to himself before going back into his room.

/\\\

"Antonio its me let me in!" Someone banged on the door. Antonio looked up from his book closing it softly. Lovino looked rather annoyed as he walked in to take his shower. "Don't let him in the bathroom." Lovino whispered to him and Antonio nodded giving a quick kiss before Lovino disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him. "Hey Alfred." Antonio chimed taking his glasses off. "You said to stop by so I did because the little beauty needed rest, and i am apprently to loud." Alfred sighed. "SO! can I stay here." Alfred chimed. Antonio only nodded grabbed the clothing Lovino threw on the floor and folding them nicely before opening the bathroom door. Alfred watched the room fill with steam as Antonio disappeared into the door shutting it softly. He could hear Antonio talking to someone and leaving there clothing in there making sure _she _didn't come out naked.

"Hey I wanted to see some racks but your a bastard." Alfred smiled and Antonio only rolled his eyes at Alfred's childishness. "So whatcha reading." Alfred laughed taking the book off the side table exaiming the cover. "I didn't take you for a Spanish romance novel kind of guy." Alfred smirked. "Its a rather good book, and I bet twenty bucks you couldn't read one line, you totally failed Spanish." Antonio smirked as Alfred took on the challenge glaring at the book. "Well your first language is Spanish and you like totally cheated taking it in high school." Alfred retorted throwing the book on the bed and slumping in the chair. "A walk in the park." Antonio replied sitting on the bed. "I'm so tired I woke up at 6 this morning." Antonio sighed as he laid down on Lovino's side smelling the boys scent. "What time do you wake up?" Alfred asked looking over as Antonio sighed. "Like around 8 when I need to go and work." Antonio pursed his lips and Alfred nodded.

"Whats your job." He smiled softly liking how they were slowly catching up. "I opened up a resurant. In there a work my ass off." Antonio chuckled. "The Tomato Shop, its in 5 states." Antonio chuckled. "Dude you own the Tomato Shop! I went there like last week!" Alfred yelled as Antonio laughed harder. "Yeah, were do you work?" Antonio smirked as Alfred slumped. "Its not as cool as working in with food but I work at the aveary, I get to do shows with eagles and other birds." Alfred chimed. "Wow I would work with birds, if I could of course." Antonio smiled as he heard the shower turn off and the blow dry going off. "Oh Antonio I can't wait to meet your wife, I always knew you would have a cutie." Alfred chimed as he heard the blow drier stop. "No Alfred-" Antonio started. "Yeah sorry girlfriend." Alfred smiled. "No ALFRED-" Antonio yelled as Lovino stepped out ruffling the towel in his hair. He dried it but it still need the last ruffle. Alfred looking like a dead fish with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Lovino just stared back at Alfred a look of confusion and Antonio chuckled quietly. "Alfred, meet Lovino, my _boyfriend_." Antonio smiled as he pulled Lovino closer so they could shake hands awkwardly. "I see you don't have a nice rack." Alfred hissed. "I see you are just the idiot to believe such a thing." Lovino growled back as they did a little stare off.

"Hey were all friends here, lighten up!" Antonio chimed as Lovino gave him a small soften look and Alfred did the same looking like in trouble puppies. "Asshole." Lovino hissed as Alfred grabbed his coat he shedded. "Bitch." Alfred replied back as they bumped shoulders giving each over cold glares. Antonio stared blankly with a dumb smile as Alfred slammed the door and Lovino let out a loud hmph turning around. "You guys have some kind of history?" Antonio asked still having the large dumb smile shock on his face. "No he just looks bad. I don't like him." Lovino said looking deeply at Antonio. Antonio got the idea and went over to Lovino giving him a large warm hug. "He is an asshole but just like him for a while." Antonio murmured. "I need to go down to the desk." Lovino murmured on Antonio's shoulder. "For?" Antonio asked. "The hot water shut off, You like warm showers not ice bucket cold." Lovino replied as Antonio hugged the Italian harder. "Your so sweet." Antonio smiled as Lovino nodded. He opened the door when he slammed into to someone. Antonio looked over to see Lovino looking at someone who looked exactly like him. "Feliciano!?" Lovino yelled as said Feliciano just gave a small chuckle.

"Fratello, why are you here?" Feliciano chimed hugging Lovino close to him. Antonio just looked at them with another one of his blank stares. "Get off of me you dumb jerk, why are you at a high school reuion!?" Lovino questioned pushing the boy off of him. "Well Luddy went school here, and we flew all the way from Germany so we could see his friends!" Feliciano chimed. "Ludwig?" Antonio asked leaning onto the side of the door. "Yes Yes!" Feliciano chimed bouncing up and down and Lovino gave him a dark stare. "I hate potato bastard." Lovino slammed his fist on the floor as Feliciano laughed hugging him

_To Be Continued_

_Also this may have some spelling errors and i'll fix them later_

_I don't own Hetalia_

_Please Read and Review, I'll post quicker then!_


	2. Chapter 2

"This unacceptable, Feliciano, UNACCEPTABLE!" Lovino shouted standing up and dusting his pants off. Antonio shut the door on him giving him and his brother 'brotherly love time'. "Why is it UNACCEPTABLE!" Feliciano repeated the word unacceptable the same way as his brother shouted: high pitched and full of anger. "How could Antonio be friends with Potato Bastard." Lovino hissed clenching his fist as Feliciano yowled in anger. "Ve, Lovi, don't make fun of my husband." He murmured playing with the gold band, Lovino looked displeased. "I can make fun of my brother-in-law as long as I want, plus he is so big he probably can't even see you over his fist." Lovino huffed turning around. "Why are you running about anyways?" Lovino glared. "Well you know when you walk down a brick wall you touch your hand out and let it bruise your fingers." Feliciano chimed as Lovino nodded. "Well I was doing it with the wall, I was bored i suppose." He finished lowering his head being the coward he was.

"Why wasn't Potato entertaining you." Lovino snorted walking towards the elevator with Feliciano in his tow. "Well _Ludwig _was busy putting the clothing away and told me to go play outside." Feliciano pouted as Lovino rolled his eyes. "So do you have any plans for tonight?" Feliciano asked as Lovino pressed his finger on the down button tapping his foot impatiently. "No, nothing very important then spending time with Toni." Lovino murmured hearing the elevator make a cheery 'ding' and him and his brother walking in. "Well Luddy suggested him and his friends going out to eat at AppleBees or something!" Feliciano smiled hugging his olders brother arm, since Ludwig wasn't there for the clingy act do be done to him. "I will see what he wants to do but I would love to spend time with you." Lovino murmured giving his brother's hair a firm shake and walking out of the elevator with Feliciano on his arm.

Lovino dinged the bell on the desk getting the attention of the lady from earlier. "Hello may I help you?" She asked her blonde locks falling out of the pin that held it back. "The water heat in 182 shut off and I needed someone to look at it." Lovino said furrowing his eyebrows as he watched her jump up. "Oh yes I will go check for you!" She said cheerily and troot on the high heels and towards the elevator with Lovino following and Feliciano hiding behind his brother. "So when did the water shut off?" She asked Feliciano getting the attention of her name tag that read Mina. "In the middle of my shower, it was only like 10 minutes." Lovino replied as she nodded pulling out a note book and scribbling it down, the note book looked already full with stuff she did today and Lovino felt bad for the poor girl. "With all the caos of the hotel I'm very sorry for bothering you." Lovino smiled kindly and Feliciano smiled too. "Oh please it gives me a nice pay, and keeps my apartment from not condeming, I'm fine darling." She smiled kindly flicking on of her fingers, in which all her fingers expect for her thumb and pinky were covered in rings, one very large dimond making Lovino hint that was the real wedding ring. She walked out of the elevator followed by the brothers.

They walked up to 182 and Lovino opened it with the key. Antonio looked up from his book giving a quick nod to the pretty girl and the beautiful person next to her. Mina made her way to the bathroom turning the water on letting out a cautious hum as she turned the heat on high and removed her rings mumbling something under her breath as she handed them to Feliciano who took them happily. "Who gave these too you, there very pretty." Feliciano chimed kindly as she stuck her hand under water grumbling at its coldness. "Well the smaller one with the diamond was given to me by my wife, as a gift when we were younger." She explained as Feliciano's eyes lite up. "The blue one I bought." She said as he nodded eagerly. "And the really large diamond one is my wedding ring, given to me by my wife." She finished walking over to dry her hand and go to a secret compartment in the bathroom to turn the water up. "My husband gave me this ring!" Feliciano showed her the golden band with a red ruby in the middle. "Its very nice Feli." She smiled turning up a lever and the water started heating up. "At least someone is kind in the world." She grunted loudly pulling the lever up higher getting the water to steam. "Oh trust me, Ludwig says I am too nice to people I shouldn't be, like a robber once tried to steal my wallet but instead I gave him my watch and 20 bucks." Feliciano smiled as Mina giggled hugging Feliciano. "Your just so sweet." She laughed pinching his cheeks and taking the rings back and rolling her sleeves down. "The water is back on and I bit hot." Mina yelled as Lovino looked up giving a kind smile.

"Do you need any pay?" Antonio asked getting out his wallet. "Oh no no no, I'm fine, I'm flattered but I only had to pull up a switch and a lever." She smiled sweetly. "Goodbye sweetheart." She smiled at the younger boy giving him a warm hug, Feliciano pretty much made her day. "Bye bye make sure to tell your wife I said hello!" Feliciano yelled waving as Lovino just looked stunned. "Your too nice, you were in there for like 6 minutes.." Lovino murmured as Feliciano gave him a pout. "Oh and I would love to go to AppleBees, Alfred should come too, his room number is 187." Antonio chimed as Lovino puffed out his cheeks at the mention of his new not-favorite-person-of-the-year list. "Okie dokie bye fratello!" Feliciano chimed going up kissing both of his brother's cheeks and hugging Antonio, a bear hug indeed before skipping out the door. "Fratello is so nice, and Mina was nicer to me, I want to meet Alfie!" Feliciano smiled to himself finding 187 with ease. He knocked on the door, like pounding instead. "COMING!" An American voice yelled flinging the door open. "Hey Hey are you Alfred!" He chimed going into an odd posture giving a shy wave. "Yeah i'm Alfred Freedom Jones." He dug his thumb into the middle of his chest smiling brightly. "Oh I was looking for Alfred Fredrick Jones." Feliciano murmured sticking out his lip giving a warm pout. "My middle name is Fredrick too!" Alfred chimed stopping the Italian from leaving. "So your catholic?" Feliciano asked as Alfred felt pretty pressured and just pulled the boy in. "K keep it down, sleeping beauty is resting." Alfred said in a hush voice giving Feliciano a shushing action. Feliciano did it back giving a small giggle by trying to shush.

"So who are you?" Alfred asked walking to the chairs by the bed to sit down. Feliciano saw the lump in the bed but no face or body structure could be seen. "I'm Ludwig's husband." Feliciano said looking at the lump and then back to Alfred who was gapping holes into his face. He stood up making Feliciano coware, afraid of being hit or anything. "How could Ludwig do so good." He gaped grabbing Feliciano cheeks and stretching the boys face out. "I dwont swee what wour twalking wut." Feliciano said being muffled by the stretching of his face. "Ludwig is such an asshole!" Alfred shouted making the person in the bed spring awake from the loud noise. Feliciano saw a man with wheat colored hair, that was sorta choppy, he had jade or an other colored eye color shaming Feliciano honey brown eyes. He had pretty large eyebrows and for sure those were real from matching his roots. "Alfred, please be quiet!" Eyebrows yelled falling back into the pillow with a huff. "Ludwig the asshole got this beauty!" Alfred shouted back. Feliciano was now circled by Alfred lifting his arms and legs lifting his shirt letting a loud whine seeing the boy indeed had the wash board abs. He smelled Feliciano's hair and looked at everything. "Alfred leave the boy alone!" Eyebrows yelled getting up and flinging Alfred off of Feliciano. "I am so so so so so sorry about him." Eyebrows apolgized giving Feliciano a small smile as Feliciano gave it back.

"It no fault, I love compliments!" Feliciano chimed. "That was more like sexual harssement." Eyebrows grumbed. "But a compliment." Feliciano went to a low whine as Alfred stood up slinging a hand around Feliciano's and Eyebrow's small shoulders. "Now that we are all friends, I was wondering what you needed." Alfred chimed. "Well Ludwig was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with him, me, Antonio, and Lovino." Feliciano explained as Alfred furrowed at the sound of Lovino's name. "Yeah I will, tell Ludwig that your super hot!" Alfred chimed giving a firm smack on the back of the neck by Eyebrows. "ALFRED!" Arthur scolded as Alfred sheepishly rubbed his neck watching Feliciano leave. Feliciano wandered back to the room flinging the door open almost tripping over Ludwig's foot in the process and falling onto the plush bed. "Your friends are weird." Feliciano murmured into a pillow. "Mostly Alfred." He added as Ludwig sighed rubbing his temple. "You need a shower, because saving water will do." Ludwig asked rubbing Feliciano's back getting the Italian's attention. "Ve~ really, lets go!" He chimed pulling Ludwig into the bathroom for the two's shared shower.

_[I should this chapter Feliciano gets tortured and laid in one day.]_

_/\\_

Antonio neatly took out his favorite red shirt and got some tan shorts throwing them on the bed. "Lovino, did you pack my sandals?" He asked as Lovino who was laying on the bed after him and Antonio took a much needed nap. "Yes there in one of the drawers." Lovino said drowsy. Antonio chuckled opening the large drawers finding the very worn sandals. "Thanks babe, are you going to get ready?" Antonio pursed his lips dropping his pants and wriggling into the tan shorts. "Mmhmm in a second, honey." Lovino murmured in a bittersweet voice that made Antonio rolled his eyes. "We still have ice, and I will not hesitate to slip one 'accidently' down your shirt." Antonio smiled going on the bed giving Lovino a nice back rub digging his palms into his back. "When you giving a massage its sorta hard." Lovino hissed as Antonio dug his palm into a tired knot. "You look so stiff, maybe being a tad late won't make Ludwig full off the boat." Antonio chuckled kneading through Lovino's back until he couldn't feel no stress. Lovino sat up giving Antonio a warm thank you kiss and got out of the bed, "What should I wear?" He asked as Antonio perked up

"Something adorable!" Antonio chimed as Lovino rolled his eyes. "Of course something adorable, I just don't know what." Lovino murmured finding a hoodie that Antonio owned and deciding on that and some skinny jeans. "Thats mine." Antonio laughed pulling on the fabric of the hoodie as he walked by. "Of course it is, what else would I wear." Lovino said sarcastically going into the bathroom and fixing his hair. "Your brother texted you." Antonio yelled as Lovino let out a low noise for Antonio to read it. "He asked if you were dead." He laughed as Lovino murmured curse words and snatched his phone writing a vidid reply back throwing the iPhone on the bed. "I'm always early for crap like this, but I was tired and he is married to a workaholic." Lovino explained as Antonio chuckled darkly nodding. "Ve~ Lovino we thought you were dead." Lovino mimicked his brother in a higher pitch voice as he pranced towards the door as Antonio stifled his laugh with the back of his hand. "You do your brother so well its scary." Antonio smiled grabbing his coat and going towards the door. "I lived with him for 19 years, I have gotten good." Lovino explained opening the door for Antonio as they walked out. They made there way down to lobby and Antonio snatched Lovino's hand clasping them lightly together as they walked by the desk. Antonio making sure to say hello to Mina who replied back with a very cheery hello. The sliding doors opened as Antonio was assulted with the warm air that he regreted wearing a coat. They started walking until a very loud honk by a car behind them made Lovino jump and Antonio to whirl around. "HEY DUDES!" Alfred yelled from his car car which was a very large boxy car making Lovino cring and Antonio tilting his head. "YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Antonio yelled back ushering Lovino to follow him to his smaller car glaring daggers at the large black boxy car.

"He needs an ADHD pill like now." Lovino massaged his temple as Antonio kissed the side of his head unlocking there car. "Did Feliciano say any spefic AppleBees?" Antonio asked as Lovino shook his head. "I guess the closest one." He replied back as Antonio nodded starting up the car and backing out.

/\\

The couple drove to the nearest AppleBees getting directions from Lovino who shouted out stops and roads and Antonio made very sharp turns and was flicked off many times from thos sharp turns. "Were alive." Lovino panted and Antonio laughed, the best thing about there realtionship is that they worked together greatly. Whatever it was, video games to just random chores, they could work together with ease. "I would never kill my Lovi." Antonio laughed kissing his head before stepping out the car and walking in. "Hello!" Antonio chimed as the older woman with black teeth looked up. "I'm looking for an auburn hair boy, looks like him, really hyper saying Ve and random things, and a very stoic looking German." Lovino explained. "Come with me." She said with a nasally voice and lead them to a table were Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting talking. "Hola guys!" Antonio chimed pulling the chair out and Lovino hugged his brother doing the Italian 'kiss both cheek' method and sat down next to Antonio. "Were still waiting for Alfred." Ludwig sighed. "And Eyebrows!" Feliciano chimed in as Antonio and Ludwig looked confused. "When I went to see if he would come, someone was in his room with very large eyebrows, I never caught his name but I just call him Eyebrows." Feliciano explained as Ludwig and Antonio nodded slowly and Lovino kicked his brother under the table making the boy yelp. "Hey dudes!" Alfred yelled ruffling Lovino's hair as he went by making Lovino pracitcally hiss at him and swat his hand away.

"Alfred you git, behave!" The guy that Feliciano called Eyebrows scolded sitting at the table. "Well hello there cutie." Alfred smiled leaning towards Feliciano who pursed his lips and scruntched up his nose. "Alfred, call Feliciano anymore pet names and I will kill you." Ludwig murmured looking at the menu as Alfred straighten up from Ludwig's threat and grabbed the menu. "I never caught your name?" Feliciano said smiling as Eyebrows looked up. "Arthur Kirkland." He smiled kindly as Alfred snorted. "You know what would make you name better." He smiled as Arthur just glared at him. "What." "If my name was at the end of it." Alfred smirked as Arthur smacked him over the head with the menu. "Hello boys!" A girl in her mid 20s smiled kindly. "My name is Elizabeth and i'll be your waiter." Elizabeth smiled kindly as Feliciano eyed the ring on her finger. "What would you like to drink?" She asked pulling out the small note book that Feliciano smiled to himself knowing it was the same as Mrs. Mina. "Water for me." Lovino smiled back. "Do you have any tomato drinks?" Antonio asked. "V8?" Elizabeth asked as Antonio just nodded. "Tea for me, leave the bag out i'll do myself." Arthur explained and she wrote it down. "Mountain dew!" Alfred said with full deterim and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Water with a lemon, for me and Luddy." Feliciano smiled and Ludwig nodded in approval at the choice. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu then i'll take your order, drinks will be quick since its not very crowded." She explained walking away. "So hows life been treating you Ludwig." Antonio asked with a silly smile. "Good I guess, I'm head of my dad's work." Ludwig nodded as Antonio tilted his head. "Isn't a lawyer office?" He asked as Ludwig nodded.

"And Feliciano what do you do?" Antonio asked not really knowing his boyfriend's little brother since he only meet him like twice. "I'm a hair dresser!" He chimed and Alfred nodded. "So Ludwig, you like rich?" He smirked and Ludwig just glared. "Yes I may be rich, I don't spend much money." He glared and Feliciano giggled. "He gets like 40 thousand a month." He smirked and Alfred gaped. "Do you live in a mansion?!" He asked and Feliciano shook his head. "We live in a nice cottage down in lower Germany, were almost 4 hours away from Austria, but there is a very large garden." Feliciano smiled kindly and Alfred sat down with a dazed look. "I like your house, you grow nice tomatoes!" Antonio smiled and Feliciano eyes lite up. "You got them! I was afraid they were going to be smushed!" He giggled and Antonio just shrugged. "Some of them were crushed but some were really good and plump, I used them in some of my recipe, and everyone like home grown German red tomatoes!" Antonio smiled and rubbed his hands together with a look of excitment. "Lovino are you a hairdresser too?" Arthur asked as Lovino scoffed shaking his head. "I'm the second person who owns the Tomato Shop, its like a family resturant." Lovino explained as Arthur nodded. "Why did you ask that?" Alfred asked and Arthur sighed. "They look like twins." He smiled as Feliciano shook his head. "Lovino is 3 years older then me!" He smiled as Alfred eyes grew and he stood up grabbing Feliciano's face and Lovino's face putting them side to side. "My god there brothers! " He gasped and Lovino snarled snatching his head back and Feliciano was pulled away by Ludwig. "So that means Ludwig is Antonio's brother-in-law!" He gaped and Antonio laughed. "I haven't asked Lovino to marry me yet, I will soon!" Antonio chimed slinging an arm around Lovino, who the latter blushed madly.

"Drinks are here!" Elizabeth chimed setting down everyones drink but her hand was stopped at Feliciano as he looked very closely at the ring on her finger. "Are you married to Mrs. Mina down at the hotel?" He chimed asking as the blush heated up and everyone stared at Feliciano in awe. "Why yes, how could you tell?" She asked with the same awe look. "You have the almost same exact ring and I could see Mina liking you!" He smiled kindly and Elizabeth just laughed kindly. "You are just so sweet." She added pinching his cheek and finished setting down the drinks and going back into the kitchen with a very large smile. "How did you do that?" Arthur gaped dipping the bag of tea in and out of the cup. "I'm very observent. Mina's sister lives in Germany and she talked about her marrying an Italian and they having the same matching ring, and I found Mina worked at the hotel I assumed that her wife didn't work far. I could hear the accent in Elizabeth's voice to match an Italian because duh I'm Italian. So then I asked questioned and Mina smells like cats and Elizabeth smells like them too, so I asked!" Feliciano said and Lovino just let out a deep chuckle and Ludwig rolled his eyes. "He's smart too Ludwig!" Alfred yelled hugging Feliciano. "Can I keep him!" He asked as Ludwig yanked Feliciano out of the grip and put his arm around Feliciano protectively. "So I would like to hear about your life, Antonio how did you meet Mr. Grumpy." Alfred laughed and Antonio smiled kindly as Lovino glared daggers. "Well..." Antonio smiled

_Month: April... Day: 11... Time: 10:40 AM..._

_Young Antonio sighed walking into class. He already had his first bussiness class and stuff wasn't going so well. "Toni!" Gilbert yelled slinging his arm around Antonio as Francis appeared around him. "You look like you were beated with a stick." Francis smirked as Antonio let out a long sigh. "I got no sleep, the elevator in my dorm is really loud." He explained as Gilbert smiled. "You can stay with my and Franny. Are dorm is pretty quiet, my neigh is pretty pissy but he can deal." He said and Antonio smiled tiredly. "Isn't you 'neigh' Ludwig?" He asked as Gilbert shook his quickly. "Luddy hates it here so he transfered back to Germany, I got a new friend!" Gilbert smiled and Antonio nodded slumping in his seat. Taking a nice break in Gilbert's dorm would be nice_

_/\\_

_Time: 8:40 PM_

_"Hey Toni you get back late, later then me though." Gilbert smiled as he threw down the door and Antonio just smiled kindly with a duffle under his arm. "I had to feed my turtles and get my stuff~" He chimed as Gilbert laughed loudly and the door next door was thrown open. Antonio turned around and his breath was knocked out of his lungs. This man was beautiful, almost as beautiful as girls he seen in stupid porn. The red locks that laid down with a few curls standing up and one going out of his head. His heart shape face was in a scowl, golden eyes the color of the finest gold stared at him and Gilbert. His nose was cute like a button and the cupid bow and defined lips made Antonio smile even wider. He wasn't fat nor super skinny, he was just right. Long lanky legs that Antonio wanted to see so bad but they were covered with tight red pants. "Gilbert keep it down, or i'll report you!" The beauty snarled. "Keseseses, Lovino you're are such a stick up the ass. I have a friend over!" Gilbert yelled pushing Antonio to meet Lovino. Lovino looked up at Antonio and they did a small stare off. 'Come on Antonio make a move.' "So did you fall from heaven, because all I see is an angel." Antonio smiled leaning on the door frame. Lovino looked mad as he slapped Antonio across the face. "Hey I was being nice! PLEASE! Mi tomato!" Antonio shouted as the door was shut in his face. "Wow. Really Antonio." Gilbert laughed leading him to his room. Little did they know Lovino was looking through the peep hole with a small smile, cheeks adorn in blush, and watching Antonio like a hawk._

_/\\_

_Every time Antonio would visit Gilbert and Francis he would always hit on Lovino, getting an angry stomp on the foot, maybe a slap, and a no. Antonio just coming back and back not giving up._

_/\\_

_"Do you belive in love at first sigh, or should I walk by you again?" Antonio smiled. "Try to walk by me again and you'll end up with your face in the ground." Lovino replied back slamming the door._

_/\\_

"_Your so be-" Antonio started as Lovino glared at him and made him stop. "If I agree to one date, will you fucking leave me alone?!" Lovino yelled as Antonio's eyes lite up. "Yes Yes! I'll never bother you again!" He smiled brightly and Lovino sighed holding out a piece of paper with his number. "We'll talk later." He murmured and Antonio smiled brighten and he nodded leaning down to give Lovino a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back into Gilbert's dorm. "Tomato Jerk." Lovino murmured walking back into his house smiling to himself._

_/\\_

"How many time did you dis him?" Arthur asked sipping the hot tea. "Maybe 30 times until I snapped, the date was rather nice." Lovino looked down into the cup in which he drank quickly to hide his blush. "I wasn't going to let Lovino go until it killed me." Antonio smiled and Feliciano bursted out laughing. "That was why Lovino asked me if he could get Ludwig to make a restraining ordered for him!" Feliciano giggled and Lovino blushed quietly. "You were going to put a restraining order on me." Antonio made large puppy eyes and Lovino rolled his eyes. "Feliciano said no anways." Lovino retorted back. In the time Antonio explained the story they ordered there food and Feliciano made a nice chat with Elizabeth about her cats and found there names were Eren and Ian and Feliciano said they had a cat named Pookie and three very large dogs named Alistar, Blacky, and Blizt. "Chicken?" Elizabeth as Arthur and Lovino nodded and the nice Italian chicken was placed in there spot. Ludwig ordered a plate or wursts. Antonio had soup. Feliciano had to have pasta. And Alfred got a very large hamburger. "Can you really eat that all?" Lovino asked as Alfred rubbed his hands together smiling brightly. "With ease." He replied back and Arthur put his head in his hands letting out a groan as Alfred dug in. "Feliciano did Ludwig's hair." Lovino spoke up and Ludwig let out a nervous cough glaring at Lovino. "Oh yeah, well..." Feliciano smiled.

_Month: July... Day: 3... Time: 3:28 PM_

_Ludwig had a busy day, well everyday was rather busy for him. People trying to get justice when there was no justice or rights. Stupid cases and mad divorces, in which Ludwig made a vow he was going to find the right person, so no ugly and expensive divorce has to settled. He walked into a warm hair doctor's. He noticed his hair was getting rather long, just rather hanging in his face, so he was either going to get a buzz or let the hair stylist do there touches. Ever hair doctor he went to the women always pulled down there dress tops to show off there chest or prance around him trying to get his attention. He known rather rich and handsome making the perfect idea for a gold digger to try to get a date. He just wanted one person to just like him for who he was and not what he makes or his looks, more the personallity and his ways. "Hello." Ludwig glared at the lady at the desk who squeaked and then turned around giving a wide smile. "Are you here for a cut, do you have an appointment?" She asked as Ludwig nodded. "Oh just in time, FELICIANO YOU 3:30 IS HERE!" She shouted rather loudly making Ludwig cringe. "Yes !" A timid voice yelled back. "He is a newbie so if he messes it up, i'll pay for everything." She smiled kindly put turn to glare at the boy who ran up giving a look of panic, probably from being startled._

_Ludwig turned his head to look at his future-husband almost liking the way the boy looked. From his cute red hair that was layered to push out at the end, or his small nose or thin lips, something about this boy just made Ludwig smile to himself. "So sir, what do you want to be done to your hair?" Feliciano smiled kindly leading him back to one of the seats. "A trim I guess, but if you have an idea of something you would like you could try." Ludwig grunted and Feliciano made a small humming sound. "I may have something!" He chimed as he pulled out gel and scissors. "So Ludwig what do you do for work." He smiled snipping away at strands that didn't work for the cut. "A lawyer, a pretty hard job." Ludwig smiled just liking the feelings of the nimble fingers brush across his scalp and remove a small bit of blonde locks. "Well the look i'm to give you may make you look more stoic, ve~ perfect for a lawyer." He chimed making Ludwig blush. He looked at himself in mirror noticing the bangs he had early were now cut the firm of his scalp seeing the widow's peak show. He dip his fingers into the gel and started pushing back on the locks making them stay firm in place. "Hmm done!" Feliciano chimed and Ludwig looked up. His hair was out of his face, check. It was a nice, check. And it still made him look stoic, check? "Thank you, this is really good." Ludwig smiled and Feliciano did back. "I would love to take you out to dinner or something." Ludwig murmured and Feliciano's cheeks lite up in a nice crimson. "Well I guess." He smiled looking down at his feets with a shy smile. A exchange of numbers and a pay at the desk and the best decison ever made was that day._

/\\

"And it just happens that Feliciano from high school was him." Ludwig grinned and Alfred gasped. "You were the male cross-dresser!" He asked as Feliciano chuckled nervously. "I wore dresses for fun, but fratello said it was weird so I stopped." Feliciano smiled his lips more just a thin line. "It was weird!" Lovino stated. "You and Marcello did it too!" Feliciano retorted back. "That was because they could identify my gender!" Lovino hissed and Feliciano glared at him. "They couldn't identify your gender?" Arthur asked and Lovino nodded. "We had really bad doctors and I had a very small, you know, and they said I was a girl." Lovino murmured blushing as Antonio smiled kindly putting his arm around Lovino's shoulder. "How did you and the asshole meet?" Lovino grumbled and Arthur blushed. "Its nothing." He said quickly and Alfred smile sorta dropped but he still kept it. "Here's the check, you can do it up front." Elizabeth smiled handing them the split check and everyone stood up grabbing there coats. "I will see you soon, fratello!" Felicinao smiled kissing his brother's cheeks and giving him a hug. "I will see you soon Arthur." Lovino smiled and Arthur did one back and they paid rather quickly and exited the building. The drive home was quiet, but a nice quiet. They reached the hotel before everyone else and Antonio and Lovino shuffled in and went up to there room. "I'm beat." Lovino murmured as Antonio fell onto the bed and Lovino fell on top of him making Antonio let out a surpise yelp. "Then sleep." Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino as they fell asleep.

/\\

_To Be Continued_

_~That was really long, but I don't care. R&R and other stuff._

_~I don't own Hetalia_

_~Find out next chapter..._

_~How did Arthur and Alfred meet?_

_~The year book status_

_~Will Kiku surface in the next chapter_

_~Read next weeks issue of __**Acceptance**_


End file.
